<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>monster x sides smut oneshots by prettykitten (thepinkprincess)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153040">monster x sides smut oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkprincess/pseuds/prettykitten'>prettykitten (thepinkprincess)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Monsters, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkprincess/pseuds/prettykitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is where i’m gonna dump any monster x sides smut i write!! tags will be added as i go!! enjoy!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>monster x sides smut oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this chapter has: a dragon, dubious consent, eating out, a slight daddy kink, knotting, masturbation, and an implied shame kink!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman went to the Imagination for adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went first to a small town on the outskirts of his own personal fantasy kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s been a creature terrorizing us,” they all told him, “and it breathes fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had smiled wide and brandished his sword. “I assure you, that foul beast will bother you no more!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He felt red-faced and ashamed looking back.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed out to the area where he’d been directed, and he found the cave and lair of the dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who goes there?” he called into the cave. There was no answer- typical of a crude and lowly beast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It still outmatched him. How crude and lowly was he?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ventured in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening light was fading, and the cave was dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman… didn’t think about that. It would be fine- after all, it was nothing a knight like himself couldn’t handle!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(That was a lie.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he slipped on something wet; he managed. to maneuver himself as he fell so it was on his hands and knees rather than flat on his face or back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was close,” he said aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden firm pressure on his back told him it was a little less successful than close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” he tried to say. It was choked out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something smooth and cold and sharp pressed against his breeches, and he felt them tear smoothly down the seam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It was about to get a lot more so.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel something long and thin flicker along the line of his… well, along the line of his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost like it was feeling him up, testing him out-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon tongue (for that’s what it was, he found out later) slipped into him with ease, then in and out of him, and along his cock, then back down his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman whined. It felt so weird, but so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. Fuck, no, he was here to slay this beast! He was a knight, he didn’t fall apart this easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> not at the hand of his enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flicking of the tongue sped up and swirled in him and he forgot about chivalry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were other things to focus on, like the fact he was coming at the tongue of a dragon in a cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his cheek (one of the ones on his face) rest back against the cold, wet, cave floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon ran the tip of its claw along Roman’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman could feel it spread his legs, angle him just so, and something new pressing in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh, God, he was about to be fucked by a dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucked by a dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he should fight. Scream. Anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon pushed in and he decided he shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Roman cried out. The dragon’s front leg pressed down on his back again and he choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Harder daddy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Roman rasped. Fuck, this was so hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what would happen when the dragon was done using him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he be kept in the hoard like a shiny toy? Or tossed aside?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell which was hotter either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to remember what he wanted, but all he could think of was- no, he couldn’t think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon was pounding into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pace was speeding up, and it was getting rougher, claws scraping against Roman’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was coming but the dragon didn’t stop, or even slow down. It kept going and going and going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of their breathing was getting ragged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon was breathing against Roman’s neck, and it was hot, in the temperature and arousing senses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman felt the dragon’s cock do… something? Get harder, maybe, or-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a knot. The dragon was knotting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman moaned at the realization and came again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could almost feel himself bloating with the dragon’s cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was so much, and he was sure he was going to be soaked once the dragon pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first the knotting and coming would have to stop, and neither of them were done coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon licked at Roman’s neck, and Roman could feel himself get hard again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time it was all over, he was exhausted. He was sore. He was blissed the fuck out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get up, not even when the dragon pulled out and went back into the furthest part of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid face down and felt the cum leak out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” he whimpered. He hesitated, then reached down and wet his fingers in the cum, then started to touch himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, oh,” he moaned, “oh, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came one last time, and brought his fingers to his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what dragon cum tastes like…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked it off his hands tentatively, and moaned. That was in him. That was- and he had- in him- </span>
  <em>
    <span>with a dragon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was feeling a lot more real now that he was coming out of bliss and subspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he really submitted to a dragon? God… maybe his brother was right, and they were a couple of whores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked himself up off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pants weren’t salvageable, and his ripped shirt only covered so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was a mess, he could feel the dirt in it, for the love of god, and he knew he looked fucked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How the hell was he going to explain this to the village people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about it. How he would come back to a town expecting trophies of victory, instead to see how their knight had so clearly given in to slutty desires- and with a dragon of all creatures?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, he was hard again, and he had no breeches to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had come to the imagination for </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not whatever… that was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He silently decided what happened in the Imagination stayed in the Imagination. No one needed to know.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>